Precinct Z
by Sparks16
Summary: In an altered timeline of Dragon Ball, the Z-fighters are now police officers. But with a galactic tyrant controlling the criminal underworld and a mysterious being killing towns one by one. The Z-fighters will need combined powers to beat these enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm now uploading this new Dragon Ball fanfic today in order to keep you guys updated until the Broly movie. As the title and summary suggest, this is a what if in which the Z-fighters are police officers. This story will be covering what would the Frieza Saga to the Cell Saga. I plan to make another one for the Majin Buu Saga and Dragon Ball Super in future but that's not going to happen for some time. Enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: New Missions**

On this Earth, there is no better police department than Precinct Z of West City. Not only are they led by Martial Arts Master and War Veteran Roshi (also known as the Turtle Hermit), but they have some of the strongest police officers, and 3 of them are aliens. There is Yamcha, the confident wanna be bad boy with a good heart. Krillin, the bald midget who trained under Master Roshi since he was 6. Tien, former student of Roshi's rival Master Shen of the Crane School. Chiaotzu, Tien's best friend who is also a former of the Crane School and is gifted telekinesis and psychic powers. Piccolo, an Namekian warrior who came to Earth as the alternate half of Kami, creator of the dragon balls, and son of the Demon King Piccolo who he to bring down. Lapis also known as Android 17, half android - half human experiment of Dr. Gero until he and his twin sister were saved by Krillin and Piccolo which he then joined the Precinct and became partners with Piccolo. Lazuli also known as Android 18, another half android - half human experiment of Dr. Gero who would also join the Precinct after being rescued by Krillin who she is close to. Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince who came to Earth two years ago and has the closest connections to the other Saiyans he came with and Bulma who allowed her to live with him. The final member is Goku, the strongest officer who also comes from the Saiyan race, he was sent to Earth as a child to kill all of humanity, but after a blow to the head he became Earth's defender. He is now partners with Vegeta and is pretty much everyone's friend. Right now, Goku and Vegeta are just getting back from busting an undercover drug deal that was a part of the criminal empire that was led by Frieza, the galactic tyrant that destroyed the Saiyan race and forced Vegeta and the remaining Saiyans to be his lackies. Frieza eventually came to Earth in search of Vegeta and two other Saiyans only to find out that they betrayed him. While furious of their dissertation, the frost demon soon found a purpose for the mud ball in the form of the 7 dragon balls that can grant any wish. In order to obtain them, Frieza took over Earth's criminal underworld and made it his mission to find the seven mystical orbs, but without a good radar the tyrant searched for an entire year with no progress which brings us to our current events.

Monday - 6:00 am

Vegeta: I can't believe that bastard wasn't there. The lead said he'd be there today.

Goku: Relax Vegeta. We'll get Frieza someday.

Krillin: Hey Goku!

Goku: Krillin!

Krillin: How did the bust go?

Goku: It was successful, but Frieza wasn't there.

Krillin: Wow, I really thought we had him this time.

Piccolo: Well they'll be another day to catch Frieza. But good job anyway.

Roshi: Exactly, you 2 did a fine job today. In fact the Ox King is planning to give you two a medal of honor.

Tien: That was supposed to be a secret Roshi.

Roshi: Aw, what's the point? Anyway it's time for the weekly agenda. So first one, Goku and Vegeta are receiving a medal honor. Second, we got a new secretary, you all remember Launch.

Goku: Launch is our new secretary? That's awesome.

Krillin: Yeah, pretty cool right Tien?

Tien: What is that suppose to mean?

Chiaotzu: He means that it's great that your girlfriend is working with us.

Tien: Yeah, that's pretty nice I guess.

Roshi: Third, the Ox King wants four of our cops for an assignment.

Krillin: I'll go.

Android 18: I'm in.

Piccolo; I'll go too.

Goku: Me too.

Roshi: I'm not sure you should go on this mission Goku.

Goku: Oh come on Roshi, I can handle it.

Roshi: You know what, nevermind. You guys need to pack up then. Tien, you'll show Launch around and teach her the tasks she'll be doing around here. Lapis, I've got an investigation for you that looks to be connected to our mysterious town slayer. Chiaotzu, you have the graveyard shift this week. And Vegeta, you'll be working with Yamcha on an assignment in South City.

Vegeta: Why do I have to pair up with that weakling? And why is this assignment in South City?

Roshi: Yamcha is the only one with experience in undercover work. Unless you want to go with Chiaotzu?

Vegeta: I'll take my chances with the weakling.

Yamcha: *Whispers* Screw you too, Vegeta.

Vegeta: What was that?

Yamcha: Nothing.

Roshi: Alright, you guys know your jobs. You have 15 minutes.

Ox King Palace - 15 minutes later

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 made it to Ox King's palace in record time to be greeted by the Ox King himself and his guards.

Ox King: Goku, it's so good to see you again. *Hugs him tightly*

Goku: You too, big guy. Good to see that you're house is fixed up.

Ox King: Yeah, it took awhile for me to rebuild it after Master Roshi blew it up. How is the old man anyway?

Goku: He's doing alright. Anyway, these are my friends and fellow partners. Lieutenant Krillin, he trained under Roshi with me. Lieutenant Lazuli, but you can her 18. And Lieutenant Piccolo, my first major rival.

Krillin: I thought I was your first major rival.

Goku: You mostly cheated back then.

Krillin: I still gave you a pretty good fight at the 22nd World Tournament.

Ox King: Well it's nice to meet you all.

Piccolo: The pleasure is ours, so what is our assignment?

Ox King: It's really simple, I just need you to protect my daughter and grandson as they go to America for a conference.

18: That seems like a pretty simple job for 4 police officers.

Ox King: Yes, but recently I've grown suspicious that some of my men are spies. My daughter and her son mean everything to me, so please protect them.

Krillin: Of course we will sir.

Ox King: Good. Anyway, you should come and meet them. Honey! Your escorts are here.

?: Coming dad.

Goku: Weird, I think I've heard that voice before.

Ox King: Of course you have, you met Chichi back in high school.

Goku: Oh yeah. Wait, what?!

A woman around the same age as Goku with smooth black hair that all the way down to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple purple kamino and her eyes were a beautiful black. A little boy walked down next to the woman. He had black eyes, long spiky black hair that went down to his back, and wore a simple purple gi.

Chichi: Hello, my name is Chichi. And this is my son Gohan.

Gohan: Hello.

Goku: Chichi!

Chichi: Goku!?

20 miles from South City.

Vegeta and Yamcha were flying toward South City. According to Roshi's report, the mayor of South City had placed one of their cops on the case and he was going to help them since they were new to the city.

Yamcha: Any idea who the cop is?

Vegeta: Don't know, don't care.

They notice a purple beam shoot into the sky and Vegeta takes off toward it.

Yamcha: Hey, wait.

Yamcha speeds off to the location that Vegeta flew down to where they saw a man with incredibly long and spiky hair. This was Raditz, Goku's older brother. Raditz was also a Saiyan like Goku and Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta came along with another Saiyan named Nappa to find Goku and things didn't go well so they ended up fighting against Goku and Z-fighters. While the Saiyans were powerful, Goku was stronger than all of them, so they lost. But after explaining themselves and how they had been working for a tyrannical empire ever since it's leader, Frieza destroyed their home planet, Goku and even the rest of the Z-fighters offered a helping hand and welcomed them to Earth. But it wasn't long until Frieza and his forces came to Earth and quickly built a criminal empire on Earth. Raditz and Nappa went to different police departments so they can track Frieza easier and have busted multiple weapon and drug deals in South City and Central City as that was where Frieza's empire was the strongest but they could track the criminal mastermind.

Raditz: Sup Vegeta.

Vegeta: So you're our partner for this mission? Well it could've been worse.

Yamcha: Oh god, isn't one Saiyan enough.

Raditz: You have a problem with that?

Yamcha: No, of course not.

Raditz: Good, we should get going now. I'll fill you in on the case when we get there.

Vegeta: Fine, let's just get this over with.

Raditz: I thought you would enjoy some time away from Kakarot.

Yamcha chuckled at the joke which earned him a punch to the gut by Vegeta. The 3 officers then flew back to the precinct to begin their case.

Precinct Z

An hour had passed and Tien had just finished showing Launch around the entire Police Department and explaining her roles on the force.

Tien: If you need anything, just ask. Okay?

Launch: Yes, and thank you Tien.

Tien smiled as he walked out of her office to see 17 had fallen asleep at his desk while looking over the reports of his new case until Tien banged his desk and shocked the android awake.

Tien: I thought you androids had infinite stamina?

17: That doesn't mean we don't need sleep and I didn't get any last night. Aren't you supposed to be showing Launch around?

Tien: I'm done with that, so I came to make sure you were okay. So what's your case about?

17: Ginger town's entire population was killed off without a trace. All that was left were clothes scattered around the town. Just like East City and the few villages and towns that were also reported.

Tien: Anything that might help you find this town slayer?

17: Not in any of the towns. But there was an interesting piece of evidence that was found outside of a small village, which was the first town to. One was an old device with a Capsule Corp. logo on it, and the other was described as an alien egg.

Tien: So is this thing even human?

17: I thought it was a possibility, but after I saw the egg I recognized it from my time in the doctor's lab.

Tien: Any idea what Dr. Gero was working on?

17: Well like me and 18, Gero was obsessed with making androids to kill Goku, so he eventually decided to make this ultimate project. He called it Project Cell.

The two then heard a loud sneeze as Launch kicked down the door to her office as walked out with a gun in her hand, an angry expression and blonde hair.

Tien: Oh crap!

Launch: Tien! *Points the gun at Tien* This is what you get for missing our date yesterday!

Launch shot a fury of bullets at Tien who caught as many all of them until Launch sneezed and went back to having blue hair.

 **And with that, I conclude this first chapter. The next two chapters will be focusing on Goku's assignment and I plan alternate between the 3 missions until they have to collide. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, if you've read my Dragon Ball Shippuden story, you already know about the announcement I'm going to make. But for those of you who haven't. Please read this. After Precinct Z is done, I'm going to be making side story for it that involve a crossover with Child's Play. Either Gohan or Goten will be given Chucky as a gift and I want to know if I should give it Gohan or Goten, the decision is up to you. Other than that enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Old Love**

Not long after the introductions between the officers and the royal family, Chichi and Gohan went to finish packing up while the Z-officers waited for them.

Krillin: So Goku, what was that back there?

Goku: What was what?

Krillin: Don't play dumb Goku, you and the Ox King's daughter. How do you know each other?

Goku: Oh, that. Chichi was my girlfriend back in high school.

Upon hearing this Krillin grabbed Goku's shirt as he violently shook him back and forth.

Krillin: Goku, don't you think that was something important to tell me! I'm your best friend and you hid the fact that you had a girlfriend!

Goku: Sorry Krillin. I didn't think that you'd care about something like that.

Krillin: Anything else you want to tell me?

Goku: That's it. Chichi and I were doing the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing during our freshman year until graduation where we broke up because I had to go to West City for the police academy and she needed to be a princess here.

Piccolo: What about Gohan?

Goku: I've never seen that kid before.

18: Gohan does look an awful deal like you. He even has spiky hair.

Goku: And humans can't have spiky hair?

Piccolo: Did you even sense his ki?

Goku: No.

Piccolo: Well you should. You need feel it to believe it.

A few minutes later, four vans pulled up while Chichi and Gohan came out with a few other men carrying a lot of bags.

Goku: Are you guys going to need all that stuff?

Chichi: We'll be in America for 2 weeks. So yes.

Goku: Oh, okay. So how have you been Chichi?

Chichi: Not now Goku.

As Chichi packed up a few bags into the car, Gohan tugged Goku's leg to grab his attention.

Goku: *Notices Gohan* Yeah.

Gohan: We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Gohan.

Goku: Son Goku.

Gohan: Do you know why my mom's mad at you?

Goku: Well, it's probably because we ended on bad terms.

Gohan: You mean you dated my mom?

Goku: Yeah, that's it. We dated. And broke up.

Gohan: *Sweatdrop* Well it's nice to meet you anyway Mr. Goku.

Goku: Just call me Goku. Me and friends are pretty relaxed, so there's no reason to be scarred.

Gohan: I wasn't scarred.

Goku: Maybe not of me, but you looked a little nervous when you saw Piccolo and 18. Relax, they may seem scary but they're pretty cool.

Gohan: Okay.

Goku took a quick second to sense Gohan's ki and he was shocked to see the enormous power that Gohan had. His was already close to Goku's own power.

Gohan: Um, Goku?

Goku: Yeah?

Gohan: You seemed to doze out for a second.

Goku: Oh sorry, say Gohan, do you train?

Gohan: Train?

Goku: You know like fighting. Being the Ox King's grandson, the old man would probably have you learning the ropes as soon as you could crawl.

Gohan: Oh yeah, I know how to fight.

Goku: Well maybe me and Piccolo can teach you a thing or two about ki.

Gohan: You guys know about ki?

Goku: So you know about it too? Well, that makes it easier. So whaddya say?

Gohan: Sure.

Krillin: Well as of now, we have to get him and his mother to America safe and sound. So come on.

Goku nodded as he and Gohan went into the one of the cars which was also the one that Chichi was in with Piccolo also in the van. The vans drove off with Krillin and 18 in van behind them and some of Chichi and Gohan's bodyguards in the last van.

Gohan: So Mr. Piccolo, how long have you known d-. I mean how long of known Goku?

Piccolo: We were rivals in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. We graduated from the Police Academy with our friends 4 years ago and we've been working at Precinct Z ever since.

Gohan: That's cool. You seem a lot nicer than you look.

Chichi: Gohan.

Gohan: Oh, sorry Mr. Piccolo.

Piccolo: Relax, I didn't take it as offensive. So how's life as the Ox King's grandson?

Gohan: It's actually pretty good.

Piccolo: So you train him, Chichi?

Chichi: I've taught him the basics, for self-defense.

Piccolo: So you wouldn't mind if I see what he's capable of when we get to America?

Gohan: *Lightens up* Please mom. I want to show them what I can do.

Chichi: _I can't just let Piccolo have a sparring match with my baby! But he's so excited! Being a single mom is too harder than I thought._ Maybe one sparring match wouldn't hurt.

Gohan: Thank you mom. *Hugs her mom*

Goku: So Chichi, you never answered my question.

Chichi: Well maybe if you visited me the past 7 and a half years, you would've known.

Goku: Well I would have, but I don't get many vacations since I'm a police officer.

Chichi: *Sighs* You're still an idiot.

Goku: Well I was at least able to keep up my training.

Chichi: You're still training despite having a job.

Goku: Well my job needs me to stay fit.

Chichi: _Yeah, you still have those incredible muscles. What I am I thinking?_ *Blushes*

Goku: Chichi, are you okay? You're face turned red.

Chichi: I'm okay. Anyway, you asked about how I've been these past years. Well as you can see, I had Gohan. And I've also been busy helping my father with his duties around Fire Mountain and the village.

Goku: So you're not married?

Chichi: No.

Goku: Well that's too bad. You'd think someone as cute as you would have no trouble finding someone.

Chichi couldn't believe that Goku was pretty much the same person that she fell in love with back in high school. She was worried that they would be a lot of tension between the two of them, but Goku was too sweet to ever bring up the past as a negative. She began to think that maybe they could still be friends after all of this. Meanwhile, Krillin and 18 were in the other car having their own conversation.

Krillin: So what do you think they're talking about?

18: Don't know, don't care.

Krillin: Well it's gotta be something bad. Ex-couples can never have a normal conversation.

18: Goku is part of this ex-couple. With him, I doubt there will be any tension between the two of them.

Krillin: Unless it's sexual tension.

18: *Slaps behind the head* Don't bring that up.

Krillin: Sorry. So what do you think about Gohan?

18: It's obvious that Goku is his father.

Krillin: Yeah, I thought so too. He also has a lot of hidden potential in him.

18: You think so?

Krillin: Trust me. He's already stronger than Goku and Piccolo from when they fought at the World Tournament. Chichi has definitely been giving him some serious training.

18: Good for him.

Krillin: You're not all that interested in Gohan, are you?

18: It's not any of my business to know everything about him, my job is to protect him and his mother, and that's it.

Krillin: Well, it would be nice to actually know people. It would help you open up.

18: So I can't open up to people?

Krillin: You only talk to me and your brother, so I'd say that is pretty anti social.

18: I talk to the others.

Krillin: Well you don't talk to them as much.

18: Well I can open up.

Krillin: Then how about a bet? If you can get to know Gohan, I'll owe you a favor of whatever you want. But if you lose, you'll have to go on a date with me.

18: What?

Krillin: I mean, uh . . . it doesn't have to . . .

18: Deal.

Krillin: Wait, really?

18: Yes, if I lose then I'll go on a date with you. And I'll figure out what you'll owe me if I win.

Krillin: Okay, it's a deal.

\- North City Airport -

Once they arrived at the airport it was a rush to check in bags, buy tickets, and get to the right terminal. After all of that was done, they were in a waiting room right now eating lunch. Goku was eating a lot due to his Saiyan appetite, but what was more shocking, at least for the staff, was that Gohan's appetite was just as huge.

Goku: Wo . . . han . . . you . . . bi . . . tite.

Chichi: Goku, don't talk with your mouth full.

Goku: *Finish* I said you have a big appetite Gohan. It's almost like you're a Saiyan.

Gohan: What's a Saiyan?

Goku: It's a race of warrior. In fact I'm a Saiyan too.

Chichi: Wait, you're an alien?

Goku: Yeah, I found out 4 years ago when other Saiyans came to Earth, in fact one of them was my brother.

Chichi: _My first crush was an alien!? Well now that I stop and think about, he was always different from everyone else._

*Flashback*

Chichi was in front of her locker getting out her stuff for her next class when a guy walks up next to her.

Brad: Hey, hot stuff.

Chichi: Hi and Goodbye.

Brad: Slow down babe, how about we go out on a date Friday after school? Get to know each other better?

Chichi: You didn't even ask for my name.

Brad: Oh, yeah. My name's Brad, what's your name?

Chichi: Goodbye.

Brad grabbed her arm as she struggled to shake his grip, but he squeezed tighter so she wouldn't get away.

Chichi: Let go of me.

Brad: Not until you agree to go on a date with me.

Just then, another guy grabbed Brad from the arm that he was holding Chichi with, and this man just so happen to be Goku.

Goku: *Lets go of Brad's arm* She said to let her go. Now leave her alone.

Brad: Yeah right. I'd like to see you make me?

Brad threw a punch at Goku who was unfazed by it and actually bruised the his hand. Brad tries to throw another punch but Goku catches it this time and squeezes the punk's hand.

Goku: Leave, now.

Brad runs off as Goku turns to see Chichi who was still there staring at the man who saved her.

Goku: You okay?

Chichi: Yeah, I'm fine. _Oh my god! This guy is so hot! Calm down Chichi, be cool._ Thank you, if you didn't come along, god knows what I would have done.

Goku: It was nothing, um. What's your name?

Chichi: Chichi.

Goku: Nice meeting you Chichi, I'm Goku.

Chichi: It's nice to meet you too Goku. You want to go out for dinner on Friday?

Goku: Sure, I'd love to get dinner with you. But I have to get to my next class so I'll see you on Friday.

Chichi: See you Friday, we'll meet at the front of the school.

Goku gave a thumbs up as walked on to his next class as Chichi squealed in joy at getting a date with Goku.

*End of Flashback*

Goku: Chichi? Chichi?

Chichi: Huh?

Goku: Oh, you're still with us. Good? As I was saying, one of our Saiyans friends is a police officer in this city.

Gohan: Can we meet him some day?

Goku: If it's okay with your mother.

Chichi: I don't see why not.

Gohan: Thank you mom.

18: So Gohan, how old are you exactly?

Gohan: Um, 7.

Goku: Wow, that's weird. Didn't we break up nearly 7 years ago?

Chichi: Uh, hey it's almost time for the plane to start boarding. Waiter, can we have the check?

As Chichi pays for the check, 18 notices a ki blast being shot at the window.

18: Look out!

The ki blast hits the building which starts to cause a panic with people screaming and trying to get out of the airport. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that 18 had formed a barrier which minimized the damage at the airport.

Krillin: What the hell was that!?

Five figures could be seen flying in front of them. The first one was a small chubby green alien with two huge eyeballs coming out of the side of his head. The second one was a tall, humanoid being with orange hair. The third one was a short, red skinned alien with white hair. The fourth one was a tall blue alien with red eyes. And the fifth, who was also the most powerful, was a purple skinned alien with two black spikes coming out of his head. All of them were wearing the same Frieza Force armor but with a symbol was embedded on each of them that wasn't found on any other Frieza soldier.

Goku: Who are you guys?

Leader Alien: You must the Saiyan that was sent to this planet. Kakarot, right?

Goku: My name is Goku, but I'm the Saiyan you're looking for. Now who are you?

Leader Alien: Yes allow us to introduce ourselves.

As the Aliens introduced themselves, they formed different poses in an over dramatic way.

Alien #2: Recoome! *Recoome Pose*

Alien #4: Burter! *Burter Pose*

Alien #3: Jeice! *Jeice Pose*

Alien #1: Guldo! *Guldo Pose*

Leader Alien: Captain Ginyu! *Ginyu Pose* And together we are . . .

All of them: The Ginyu Force!

With their final team pose struck, their audience were left dumbfounded including Goku.

Goku: Why did you guys have to do those stupid poses?

Ginyu: How dare you!? Our poses are the symbol of our team's unity.

Piccolo: They're stupid and impractical. Especially in front of your enemies.

Ginyu: Enough about our poses. Either hand the princess and her child over or we'll have to kill you.

Krillin: Well if you guys really expect us to just hand them over. Then you can expect a fight coming your way.

Ginyu: Fine then. I'll take care of the Saiyan you guys decide who you want to fight.

Recoome: But Captain, that's not fair.

Ginyu: I know, and for that I'll treat you all to chocolate parfaits after this victory.

Burter, Jeice, Recoome & Guldo: Alright!

Jeice: Well let's settle this with a match of Rock, Paper Scissors. First person gets the Namekian, and rest can fight the other weaklings while Ready?

Burter, Jeice, Recoome & Guldo: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Tie, do it again! Tie, do it again! Tie, do it again!

At the draw, Burter had rock while everyone else had scissors.

Burter: Yes, I win.

Jeice: Well that leaves the earthlings, so what's the point of choosing. The blonde girl, doesn't even have a power level.

Krillin: Don't talk about 18 that way.

Krillin attempted to throw a punch at Jeice but he was kicked away by Recoome.

Recoome: Oh, looks like this one has some fight in him. You guys mind if I fight the midget.

Jeice: Fine by me.

Guldo: Aw come on, all that's left is the blonde and the princess.

Recoome: Don't be like that Guldo, the prince has a power level of 5,000. That should be a good enough match for you. You can have him.

Guldo: Fine, but I won't hold back on him because he's a brat.

Goku: You leave Gohan alone.

Ginyu kicked Goku in his abdomen and launched a Milky Wave at the Saiyan but Goku blocks it.

Ginyu: 50,000.

Goku: What?

Ginyu: Your power level is only 50,000. And that's not even your limit, is it?

Goku: You're not wrong about that. How about I show you what I can really do! Haaaa!

Goku's aura increased as he powered up which showed his full power and then charges at the Ginyu while the rest of the Z-Officers charged at the other members.

 **And that will be the end of this chapter. Post a review on which Son child should get the Chucky doll. Also I'd love to hear feedback on the story. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
